Three
by Alitheia
Summary: Kupikir kau dan aku pasti sama-sama tahu, karena bukan baru tiga hari kita saling mengenal.
1. ruangan ini dan jam itu

_a/n: kangen banget nulis pov orang pertama ;w;_

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini. merek dagang/tempat yang saya sebutkan di sini bukan milik saya._

* * *

 ** _ruangan ini dan jam itu_**

Dentangan menggema, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, karena aku sudah kehilangan hitunganku. Suara aslinya mungkin tidak sekeras itu, tapi bagiku bunyinya mengisi ruangan tempat kita duduk dengan gaung yang memantul-mantul, memenuhi langit-langit, merayap di sepanjang karpet pelapis lantai, menghampiri setiap sudut tempat mataku berlabuh demi mengalihkan perhatianku darimu, juga dari tatapanmu yang hanya menerawang semua hal sejak pagi ini.

Sumber dentangan itu sendiri, berasal dari jam tua yang berdiri dengan pongah di salah satu sisi ruangan; tanpa alasan yang logis, pendulumnya yang terus berayun-ayun di balik kaca tubuhnya menggangguku lebih dari yang seharusnya. Seakan mengejek, karena ia bisa konstan, sementara kau dan aku serta kehidupan kita selalu dan akan selalu jadi dinamis. Seakan tertawa, karena ia bisa tetap nyaman, sementara kita dan semua orang bergelut serta berusaha beradaptasi dengan perubahan.

Teh yang ada di meja di hadapan kita telah berhenti mengepulkan asap sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ketika pertama kali cangkir-cangkir—yang terlihat sangat mahal, dan gajiku selama tiga bulan belum tentu cukup untuk membeli set yang seperti itu—dibawa masuk ke ruangan dan disajikan, bersamaan dengan satu dentangan jam (sialan yang berbunyi setiap tiga puluh menit sekali itu).

Pelayan keluargamu menawarkan segala jenis dan merek teh yang ada; mulai dari Darjeeling sampai chamomile, dari Twinings hingga Dilmah. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan teh, sebenarnya, karena yang membantuku terjaga sepanjang malam semasa kuliah dulu atau jam-jam yang sibuk di rumah sakit bukanlah teh, melainkan kopi. Tapi mungkin hal yang sama tidak berlaku bagimu, karena aku pun tidak melihat gunanya kau banyak begadang sebab kau tidak butuh belajar untuk meraih nilai-nilai sempurna, dan kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih baik dari siapa pun meski tanpa lembur.

Namun kadang kau yang tidak tidur sepanjang malam itu memang terjadi, meski aku curiga lebih disebabkan oleh insomnia dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan ketahuilah kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut lelahmu dariku sekalipun tidak ada hitam yang kentara menggantungi bagian bawah matamu.

Aku memerhatikan teko, yang mungkin isinya juga sudah mulai mendingin karena tidak tersentuh; dingin seperti ruangan ini yang suhunya bagai terus turun meski api sedang membakar kayu di perapian, dan sama tidak tersentuhnya dengan Norwegian Wood[1] yang sejak tadi terbuka di pangkuanku namun tak kubaca ataupun kubalik halamannya. Selain suara detikan yang terus mengikuti goyangan pendulum di jam yang menyebalkan itu, tidak ada suara lain. Yang ada hanya hening, dan aku sudah terbiasa ketika kau memutuskan untuk tiba-tiba diam, karena kau memang jenis orang yang seperti itu, mendadak berhenti bersuara ketika ada pikiran yang menghampiri (atau mungkin sebenarnya kau sedang bicara di dalam sana, hanya saja tidak kepadaku, tidak juga pada orang lain di sekitar kita).

Pikiranku melambung, melampaui halaman yang rumput hijaunya dapat kulihat dari kaca jendela.

Umur kita dua puluh ditambah tujuh tahun, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ayahmu memintamu pulang dan tinggal sementara. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, kau tidak pernah tinggal lagi di sini semenjak kau meninggalkan rumah untuk bersekolah di Kyoto, lalu menyewa apartemen sendiri semasa kuliah hingga sekarang. Kau tidak pernah bercerita kenapa, dan bukan hakku juga untuk bertanya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya juga sejak hampir lima belas tahun kita saling mengenal, bukan hanya lewat foto, bukan hanya mendengar dari ceritamu, aku akhirnya benar-benar menginjakkan kaki di kediaman keluarga Akashi. (Karena kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan untuk menemanimu; sungguhpun ini bukan urusanku, sungguhpun ini bukan keluargaku, sugguhpun aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini; kau tahu aku tidak akan sanggup menolakmu. Kau selalu tahu.)

Rumahmu mengingatkanku pada Iwasaki-tei[2] yang sewaktu kuliah bisa kita jangkau bahkan hanya dengan berjalan kaki dari gedung fakultas; kompleks bangunan megah bergaya barat kuno dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Temboknya tersusun dari bata-bata yang diwarnai pastel, berdiri hingga dua lantai tapi ukurannya membuatnya rumahmu terkesan jauh lebih raksasa dari itu, dengan jendela-jendela setinggi manusia yang kacanya selalu dibersihkan hingga jernih, namun terhalangi tirai putih tipis yang membuat isinya tidak terlihat dari luar. Iya, kalau kau mau menanyakan pendapatku, rumahmu terlihat agak seperti tipe yang akan digunakan untuk pembuatan film-film horor. Tidak, itu hanya opini, aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu.

Pelayan-pelayan keluargamu dengan sigap membawakan barang-barang dan membukakan pintu, mulai dari mobil hingga pintu ganda di depan yang tersambung ke lobi utama, tempat aku sempat berdiri di belakangmu, dengan tidak nyaman sementara sepatuku menginjak karpet yang membentang luas dari pusatnya di tengah ruangan (tidak ada _genkan_ , karena itu kau dan aku tidak melepas sepatu, dan yang menyambut kita di depan adalah pengurus-pengurus rumahmu yang membungkuk hormat). Aku hanya mengkaku di sana, tiba-tiba merasa seperti rakyat jelata (yang memang benar), sementara kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha mengingat kembali atmosfer rumahmu yang telah terkubur di bawah ingatan.

Kau menoleh padaku sebentar, entah untuk membuatku lebih santai atau memastikan kalau aku masih berada di sana, atau mungkin keduanya. Bertahun-tahun telah membuat kita sering kali tak membutuhkan kata-kata, dan kalimat mengalir dari pandanganku yang bertemu denganmu. Kemudian bibirmu bergerak, menjawab pertanyaan tentang keberadaan Akashi Masaomi yang bahkan belum kutanyakan, memberitahuku bahwa ayahmu baru akan tiba pada sore hari, dan kita akan bertemu dengannya pada waktu makan malam. Itu justru membuatku semakin tidak nyaman, bukannya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, tentu aku masih ingat beberapa undangan makan di restoran-restoran kota, atau ketika aku menemanimu kembali ke Kyoto dan ayahmu sedang berada di kota yang sama. Tapi yang ini berbeda, yang ini adalah makan malam, di meja keluarga Akashi, di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Bukankah makan malam keluarga itu selalu yang paling sakral? Dan aku tidak sepantasnya berada di acara itu karena aku hanyalah orang luar, tapi di saat aku ingin mempertanyakan kebijakanmu pun, aku urung, karena kau tidak bisa dibantah setelah bertitah, karena kau memang selalu benar.

Aku diantar ke kamarku, lalu duduk diam di sana dengan tasku di dekat kaki karena tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan, sampai kau datang mengetuk pintu dan mengajakku berpindah ke ruang duduk. Di sini kita sekarang, dengan cangkir-cangkir berisi teh yang dingin di atas meja, dan detikan jam penuh olok-olok di ujung sana.

Sekali lagi aku berusaha mendaratkan mataku pada benda-benda lain dalam ruangan ini, berharap aku tak perlu bertemu dengan matamu yang menerawang, berharap apa yang kulihat cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari dentangan yang kembali berbunyi, tiga kali, menunjukkan setengah jam lagi telah terlewati tanpa kita bertukar suara.

Ada jendela-jendela, hampir setinggi lis di bagian atas ruangan, dan gorden merah marun yang menggantung dari _rell_ penuh ornamen disibak dengan apik ke sisi-sisinya. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal perpaduan warna, tapi gorden itu bisa terlihat serasi dengan karpet di lantai, yang merupakan percampuran antara hijau muda, sedikit biru gelap, serta banyak merah dan krem; motif tumbuh-tumbuhannya membentuk pola—wajik, atau apa pun itu. Sedikit banyak, aku jadi paham kenapa kebanyakan karpet di apartemen modern warnanya netral dan tidak jarang tanpa motif, mungkin orang kekinian lebih suka corak yang tidak akan menyakiti mata jika dipandangi lebih dari dua menit. Tatapanku naik, di atas kepala kita ada lampu kristal dipasang ke langit-langit. Aku tidak berlama-lama melihatnya, karena entah pikiran konyol dari mana, aku merasa lampu itu akan ikut bergoyang seperti pendulum jam yang bunyinya masih membuatku jengkel itu.

Kugeser lagi perhatianku, kali ini ke dinding ruangan yang tanpa pelapis, dibangun dari kayu cokelat elegan dan dipelitur halus. Di beberapa sisinya berdiri rak-rak, terisi penuh oleh buku-buku bersampul kaku yang dijilid benang; salah satunya sedang mendiami pangkuanku sekarang. (Hanya mendiami, tidak dibaca; sebuah perwujudan dari usahaku yang sia-sia untuk mengabaikan perasaan berat yang menggelayuti udara.) Bagian dinding yang lain tidak dibiarkan kosong, ada banyak lukisan, semuanya digantung dengan pigura berwarna emas—menggambarkan beberapa pertempuran Eropa terkenal, potret figur dalam sejarah, bahkan sekumpulan pemain orkestra. Namun yang paling menangkap perhatianku adalah lukisan seorang wanita dalam balutan kimono merah muda lembut yang ada di atas perapian (tepat berseberangan dengan jam yang detikannya terus menggangguku). Ia tersenyum dengan anggun, wajahnya dibingkai rambut cokelat kemerahan yang disanggul dan berhias bunga-bunga. Posenya sederhana, tapi aku mendapat kesan yang berbeda darinya; seakan ialah yang paling bersinar dan hidup dari semua lukisan yang ada di sini, seakan ia adalah pusat dan daya tarik utama dari ruangan ini sendiri. Garis muka wanita itu familier, dan aku menangkap kemiripannya dengan seseorang di kedua matanya yang berbinar cerdas, serta cara bibirnya melengkung yang berkesan tenang dan misterius.

Tanpa kusadari, kau telah kembali dari dunia yang hanya diisi oleh dirimu sendiri dan akhirnya bersuara, "Ya, itu mendiang ibuku, kalau-kalau kau penasaran."

Aku sontak melirikmu, agak terkejut, menaikkan kacamata, tidak yakin seberapa lama kau telah melihatku memandangi lukisan itu. "Dia mirip denganmu."

Kau hanya tersenyum, dengan cara yang persis seperti ibumu, dan aku mendapati perasaan asing menggelitik di sepanjang kaki, mengganjal dalam perutku. Bunyi jam kembali mengisi pendengaran ketika tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang berkata lagi. Canggung dengan cepat menyusul, bersamaan dengan dentangan jam—setengah jam lagi telah lewat—bergema, memantul, memenuhi ruangan, menyesakkan udara, memerangkap kita.

Kubiarkan mataku berlompatan lagi; ke guci-guci antik yang terebar di penjuru ruangan, vas-vas bunga, tempat lilin, patung-patung pualam—berbentuk orang-orang dan singa yang menatap dengan mata mereka yang kosong serta putih—satu set catur di meja yang lain, ukiran di kepala kursi, sulaman di bantalan sofa, hiasan di kaki meja, motif di tirai tipis transparan yang melindungi jendela, barisan kata-kata yang di bukuku yang sekarang bagai berlarian (padahal aku tidak menderita disleksia), bata yang menyusun bagian dalam perapian, tarian api yang membakar kayu—apa pun, _apa pun_ untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darimu, dari matamu, dari perasaanku sendiri yang mungkin akan terlihat jika aku membalas tatapan itu.

"Ibuku dulu sering berada di ruangan ini," ucapmu, dan kupikir kau bakal memulai suatu kisah yang seharusnya tidak pantas didengar oleh orang sepertiku, _orang luar_ sepertiku, "duduk menungguku selesai belajar, sambil membaca, kadang-kadang dia juga menyulam, atau malah hanya memandangi jendela kalau aku sedang latihan berkuda di halaman belakang." Caramu menatap berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat kuartikan. "Dia selalu duduk, tepat di kursi yang sekarang kau tempati."

Aku sudah setengah jalan menuju berdiri. "Mu-mungkin aku harus pindah—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap di _situ_."

Aku duduk lagi, kaku. Pikiranku berlarian kembali.

Terkadang aku begitu ingin bertanya kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali ke rumahmu, padahal rasanya, masih tidak masalah jika kau tidak menyewa apartemen sendiri. Apakah itu karena budaya kita, saat anak yang telah dewasa harus hidup mandiri? Atau kau hanya ingin mengasingkan diri? Terkadang juga aku ingin bertanya, mengapa dekorasi di tempatmu minim dan cenderung bergaya modern, padahal—bisa dibilang aku cukup mengenalmu—selera musik, bacaan, makanan, dan senimu lebih cocok dengan tipe ruangan seperti ini. Apa kau terlalu sibuk dan malas untuk menambah dekor? Atau kau memang hanya tak menganggapnya penting? Kalau aku boleh sedikit kurang ajar dan menyimpulkan, apakah kembali ke sini membangkitkan terlalu banyak memori? Apakah ruangan ini terlalu banyak mengingatkanmu pada ibumu?

Pertanyaan di kepalaku hanya disambut detik-detik jam, yang masih penuh ejek, karena waktu abadi, sementara kita fana. Imajiku membuat jam tua itu hidup, bertransformasi menjadi sosok liar dengan selusin mata yang nyalang, lalu kedua jarumnya membengkok, membentuk seringaian, layaknya siap memangsa manusia-manusia yang menua. Aku berjengit di kursiku, dalam bayanganku sekarang ia berjingkrak-jingkrak di seberang ruangan, pendulum di dadanya terus berayun, seakan ingin menghipnotis, seakan ingin mengingatkan bahwa hidup tidak pernah pasti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibumu bisa tahan dengan jam itu, duduk berjam-jam di ruangan ini sambil dihantui oleh detikannya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak dibuat gila oleh dentangannya padahal baru duduk di sini sebentar saja aku sudah hampir senewen mendengarkan benda sialan itu. Setiap kali jam itu berbunyi, aku seakan melihat potongan memori yang bukanlah milikku. Ibumu, kau yang masih belia, senyum yang pernah ada di wajah kalian, tawa yang mungkin pernah mengisi ruangan dan rumah ini.

Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Keputusanmu membawaku ke sini memang salah, dan aku lebih salah karena mengiyakan saja keinginanmu. Ruangan ini tidak seharusnya sesunyi ini sehingga aku terus-terusan mendengar jam itu. Kau tidak seharusnya sependiam ini. Aku seharusnya bisa menemukan hal lain yang lebih penting. Tidak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh seperti ini, tidak pernah juga aku merasa begitu terganggu hanya karena sebuah alat penunjuk waktu. Nyaris tanpa kusadari, tanganku naik dan melonggarkan kerah kemeja sedikit, mendadak aku sulit bernapas, mungkin agak terlalu berlebihan saja, tapi semakin aku memikirkan apa yang pernah kau alami, bagaimana perasaanmu, dan betapa aku tidak berdaya karena pada waktu itu aku belum ada di sana untukmu, rasanya sesak semakin menumpuk dalam dadaku.

"Midorima," tiba-tiba kau berkata, dan seketika dunia kembali normal. Tidak ada jam yang menandak-nandak di sisi ruangan. Tidak ada imajinasi liar yang memuakkan. Tidak ada apa pun yang dapat menyesakkan. Ketika kau bicara kau memang selalu memiliki _sesuatu_ itu, yang membuat orang-orang mendengarkanmu, seperti dalam pertunjukan drama, segala hal lain menjadi gelap dan hanya kau yang dilimpahi lampu sorot. (Gelap seperti di duniaku, sementara satu-satunya jalan yang terang adalah jika aku melangkah ke arahmu.) "Tehnya dingin."

"Dari tadi," sahutku.

"Biar aku memintanya dipanaskan lagi."

"Tidak perlu."

Kau mengedip, kemudian memajukan duduk untuk meraih cangkir. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, sembari berhati-hati agar tidak menjatuhkan bukuku. Dalam keheningan sekali lagi, kita sibuk dengan minum masing-masing. Aku memerhatikan hingga ke rincian terkecil, bagaimana jari-jarimu memegang cangkir, bibirmu terbuka sedikit untuk menyesap teh, kelopak mata yang seperti terpejam karena melihat ke bawah dan ponimu yang jatuh dengan sempurna di atas mata, jakunmu yang bergerak saat kau menelan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Manik-manik merahmu bergulir, menatapku. "Tentu."

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemaniku ke sini?"

Aku menyesap lagi, kemudian meletakkan cangkirmu di meja disertai satu dentingan halus. "Apa aku perlu alasan untuk itu?"

"Yang jelas aku mau tahu."

Aku menyaksikan, sementara senyum tipis merayap ke bibirmu. "Karena aku tidak betah."

Alisku terangkat. "Tapi ini rumahmu."

Kau menoleh ke samping, aku tidak mau mengikuti arah matamu, tapi aku tahu kau sedang melirik lukisan ibumu. "Bagiku, yang membuat sebuah tempat menjadi rumah adalah orang-orangnya—individunya sendiri yang bisa membuat nyaman. Jadi hanya karena namanya 'rumah', bukan berarti aku akan betah tinggal di sini."

"Begitu." Aku rasa aku paham, bukan masalah ruangnya, tapi perasaannya. Kubayangkan situasiku, meski sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri sekarang, tetap saja rasanya selalu _pulang_ jika aku mendatangi rumah orangtuaku, tidak pernah sekadar _berkunjung._ Tanpa mereka di sana, mungkin bangunan itu hanya akan menjadi tempat aku pernah menghabiskan masa kecil, namun bukan rumah, tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi _rumah_.

Kau meluruskan pandangan, mata kita kembali bertemu. "Apa sudah cukup jelas bagimu?"

"Belum." Aku meletakkan cangkir. "Aku masih tidak mengerti peranku di sini."

Lalu kau tertawa pelan, dan aku tidak mengerti di mana letak lucunya. Aku tahu kalau leluconmu itu kebanyakan buruk, entah karena gurauanmu terlalu tinggi sehingga orang sulit mengerti atau memang selera humormu saja yang parah, tapi aku lebih tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana kau bisa tertawa di saat-saat yang paling tidak tepat. Seperti sekarang.

"Kau menangkap inti perkataanku tadi, kan, Midorima?" katamu, kubalas dengan anggukan. "Aku tidak pernah mau kembali karena ini sudah bukan rumahku lagi. Tidak ada orang yang membuatku nyaman di sini." Matamu berkilat jenaka. "Tapi kau, membuatku merasa nyaman. Jadi kupikir kalau aku harus tinggal di sini beberapa lama, maka aku perlu membawamu agar bisa betah."

* * *

[1] Novel karya Haruki Murakami.

[2] Kyu-Iwasaki-tei (Old Iwasaki House), bekas _estate_ keluarga Iwasaki, pendiri Mitsubishi.


	2. berusaha memahami

**_berusaha memahami_**

Seberapa pun aku merasa bahwa aku yang paling mengenalmu dibanding orang lain, seberapa banyak pun kau berkata bahwa akulah yang paling memahamimu, pada akhirnya tetap saja aku melihat, kalau nyatanya, aku mungkin memang tidak akan bisa mengerti tentangmu seutuhnya.

Malam itu, tidak peduli betapa aku berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada dinding biru muda ruang makan, atau pada gorden putih susu dengan warna kelim yang serasi dengan cat tembok, tetap saja aku gagal, meski tanpa ada gangguan berupa bunyi jam seperti ketika di ruang duduk. Perasaanku saat itu seperti bahan-bahan yang salah masuk ke suatu adonan dan tercampur aduk; antara terkejut, kecewa, marah, sekaligus heran. Rupanya ada empat orang yang duduk di meja makan untuk bersantap; kau, aku, ayahmu, dan ibu tirimu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya ibu tiri.

Kau tidak pernah bercerita, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana untuk bertanya, karena mungkin aku memang tidak pernah cukup memahamimu untuk membayangkan bahwa kemungkinan seabsurd itu ada, juga untuk memperhitungkan bahwa kau tidak akan menceritakan hal-hal semacam itu jika memang tidak ditanya. Timbul sesal saat aku menyadari betapa kau bisa jadi begitu tertutup.

Wanita itu seumuran ayahmu, bertubuh mungil dan langsing, dengan rambut gelap bergelombang yang jatuh hingga bahu. Tipikal wanita yang lembut dan anggun, tanpa menyembunyikan binar hangat dan ceria dari matanya. Tutur katanya juga sangat sopan, bisa kutangkap dialek Kansai dalam kalimatnya. Ketika akhirnya tahu aku seorang dokter, ia memanggilku _sensei_ , tapi aku bersikeras kalau sufiks _kun_ tidak apa-apa, seperti caranya memanggilmu (hanya saja ia memanggil nama depanmu, sedangkan aku dipanggil dengan marga, yang bukan masalah, karena aku juga bukan orang yang suka berakrab-akrab). Masaomi-san sendiri, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kulihat terakhir kali, jejak-jejak usia bertambah di wajahnya, namun ekspresinya tidak sekaku dan seformal layaknya yang selama ini pernah kutemui. Aku sendiri bukan orang yang berwajah paling ramah, sehingga aku paham jika ia tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi yang bervariasi, tapi saat ayahmu memandang ibu tirimu, rasanya memang ada yang berbeda dalam pancaran matanya. Aku kira akan sulit baginya untuk menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru, karena dari kesan yang selama ini kutangkap, ia begitu mencintai ibumu hingga kupikir ia masih larut dalam duka dan terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pasangan lagi. Tapi memang aku salah, dan apa hakku untuk menilai, karena aku tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai seperti itu, jadi aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memahami perasaan Masaomi-san, ataupun pilihannya, yang juga bukan urusanku.

Kalau aku boleh menjelaskan makan malam itu dengan satu kata, maka aku akan memilih _canggung_ , karena demi Oha Asa dan seluruh barang keberuntungan yang aku punya, itu adalah situasi yang paling canggung seumur hidupku (dan apakah aku pernah bilang kalau aku juga orang yang canggung?). Tetap menyisa formalitas, entah karena aku ada di sana atau memang seperti itulah keluarga kecilmu. Tapi seperti biasa, kau membawa diri dengan sempurna, selalu tahu bagaimana beradaptasi dalam setiap situasi. Malam itu, di antara piring-piring yang diangkat dan hidangan berikutnya yang disajikan, aku melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang tersenyum sopan dan ramah, mirip dengan sikap yang selalu kau tunjukkan jika sedang besama rekan bisnis. Di antara cairan merah gelap yang dituang ke gelas-gelas anggur, aku melihatmu berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ayah serta ibu tirimu, menatap mereka dengan sorotan mata yang meyakinkan. Aku tidak pernah yakin apakah kau tidak pura-pura saat sedang seperti itu, atau kau memang kelewat mahir bersandiwara.

Setelah perjamuan selesai, aku cukup tahu diri untuk segera berpamitan, bahkan menolak ajakan halusmu untuk tetap menemani ketika kalian bertiga bermaksud berpindah ke ruangan yang lain. Di lorong itu sebelum membalikkan badan, aku menghadiahimu tatapan umurmu-sudah-hampir-kepala-tiga-jadi-tolong-jangan-jadi-pengecut-dan-selesaikan-ini-sendiri, ditambah gerakan membetulkan kacamata yang bisa berarti, seperti-yang-sudah-seharusnya. Kau memandangiku beberapa lama, sampai aku mulai berpikir apakah aku harus menepuk bahu atau meremas lenganmu. Tapi tidak perlu ada banyak kata di antara kita; kau dan aku memang tidak membutuhkan suara untuk saling memahami. Kusaksikan kau mengangguk, sebelum lebih dulu membalikkan badanmu dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, menyusul ayah serta ibu tirimu.

Pagi harinya, atau bisa kubilang sekarang, tidak banyak yang dibahas. Jika tadi malam topik pembicaraan kebanyakan seputar apa pekerjaanku dan bagaimana kau sewaktu kuliah, sekarang ayahmu hanya bercerita tentang rencananya untuk membangun rumah sakit, bahkan meminta opiniku juga dalam beberapa hal; ia berkata siapa lagi yang lebih tepat untuk ditanyai selain seorang dokter. Kau tidak banyak bicara, memang begitu jika tidak ditanya, padahal kala kita hanya berdua, kau suka sekali berceloteh, melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan secara mendadak dan acak, mengatakan bahwa kau sekadar penasaran padahal untuk menjawabmu aku terkadang perlu berkontemplasi hingga berbulan-bulan.

Tapi memang kau seperti itu, senantiasa tenggelam dalam renungan, sementara aku, yang tidak pernah bisa meraih ruang tempat kau dan dirimu sendiri berdiskusi, hanya bisa menunggumu di sini, untuk kemudian kau lemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang efeknya seheboh ledakan.

Akashi yang diam itu terus berlanjut hingga kau dengan bisu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa pagi dengan berkuda. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal menunggang hewan berkaki empat itu menyimpulkan kalau aku seharusnya juga mencari kegiatan lain. Namun tampaknya jalan kita memang tidak pernah benar-benar berjauhan, maka aku mengikutimu ke halaman belakang, lalu mengobrol dengan tukang kebun tentang tanaman obat koleksi keluargamu. Lelaki tua itu orang yang ramah, menawarkanku bibit, yang kutolak dengan sesopan mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa menanam apa-apa di apartemenku dan meski aku mencoba, tanaman itu pasti hanya akan menjadi tumbuhan tak terurus di dalam pot yang disimpan di sudut balkon.

Aku memerhatikanmu dan wajah seriusmu, penuh konsentrasi ke jalanan yang rumputnya terawat meski tidak ada halang rintang di sana. Selalu kulihat kau dengan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh begitu, seakan jika kau tidak mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sempurna, duniamu akan mulai berjatuhan, berguguran dan hancur seperti dedaunan kering yang terinjak di bawah sepatu. Aku pun selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, hingga batas kemampuanku, tapi bahkan aku saja kadang berpikir kalau kau mesti santai sedikit, kaku melulu begitu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, dan tentu ini bukan sekadar omong kosong, aku berhak bilang begini karena aku seorang dokter.

Namun di sisi lain, kau juga begitu jenaka dan penuh main-main; meski kau hanya bersikap begitu di depanku, dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga menunjukkannya di hadapan orang lain jika sedang berdua saja dengannya. Aku tidak yakin apakah kau yang seperti itu adalah secuil dirimu yang satunya, atau memang bagian dari keseluruhan Akashi Seijuurou yang kau pilih-pilih untuk tunjukkan atau tidak. Setelah berpikir begitu pun aku jadi merasa semakin tidak mengenalmu lagi, semakin sulit saja menentukan seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya; sungguhan atau main-main, serius atau jenaka, atau memang jangan-jangan, kau itu keduanya, ya?

Tapi tidak peduli sedang dalam suasana hati yang ingin berkelakar atau tidak, kesan yang kutangkap darimu tetaplah sebagai seseorang yang melakukan bukan apa yang ia mau, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seperti datang ke sini memenuhi panggilan ayahmu dan duduk semeja bersama ibu tirimu meski diam-diam kau tidak begitu nyaman—kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan patuh, tapi menurutku kau melakukannya bukan karena kau mau, melainkan karena kau merasa itu adalah kewajiban dan kau wajib melakukannya. Bagaimana ada orang yang sanggup hidup seperti itu, aku pun tidak tahu, semakin aku memikirkannya lagi semakin pula aku merasa kalau kau begitu absurd untuk bisa dimengerti.

Jadi terkadang aku hanya bertanya langsung (karena berusaha menarik kesimpulanku sendiri kadang membuatku nyaris gila), tentang apa yang kau rasakan atau pikirkan, bagaimana kau memikirkan ini dan itu; entah apakah kau akan menganggapku sedang tidak menjadi diriku yang biasanya atau menjengkelkan, tapi kuharap kau tahu bahwa itu adalah usahaku untuk lebih memahamimu. Seperti pagi ini, ketika kau akhirnya turun dari kuda putihmu dan menuntunnya dengan tali kekang dalam genggaman, kuhampiri kau dan kusejajarkan kakiku dengan langkahmu. Kita berjalan seperti itu untuk menit-menit yang tidak kuhitung, sementara aku sesekali melirikmu, yang berjalan dalam balutan jaket dan celana berkuda.

Kita sangat cocok dalam banyak hal, tapi bukan berarti kau dan aku tidak memiliki perbedaan. Sepertinya misalnya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka berterus terang tentang isi hatiku sementara kau kebalikannya, selalu jujur, meski cara penyampaianmu membuat yang mendengar harus memutar otak dua kali atau lebih. Lalu, cara berbicara itu, ketika aku akhirnya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan atau kupikirkan, maka aku akan mengucapkannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sementara kau justru suka mengambil jalan memutar, membuat kiasan atau menyebutkan tentang hal lain terlebih dahulu. Maka ketika sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, kata-kataku yang sekilas memang tidak tahu etika itu meluncur keluar begitu saja, "Bagaimana rasanya, punya orang lain sebagai ibumu seperti itu?"

Aku akan terima jika kau langsung mengamuk, tapi kau hanya mengerling dan berkata dengan begitu tenang, "Aku sebenarnya sedang berpikir berapa lama lagi harus menunggu sampai kau membahas soal itu."

"Maaf kalau itu bukan urusanku, aku hanya…."

"Bukan masalah," kau menyela, "kau boleh menanyakan apa pun."

Aku menggumamkan _ya_ , lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kemudian aku menghitung langkah, sampai ke hitungan yang ke-30 barulah kau kembali bersuara, "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Perasaanku terhadapnya."

"Terhadap Miyako-san?" Ketika nama ibu tirimu kusebut, kau menoleh untuk menatap mataku sekilas.

"Ya."

"Tidak tahu bagaimana?"

"Ya mana kutahu, kalaupun aku tahu, aku pasti bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Kau kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Ayahku pertama kali mengenalkannya padaku di tahun ketiga."

"Kuliah?"

"Bukan, SMA."

"… kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Sekarang aku bercerita."

"Itu tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku, Akashi."

"Midorima," katamu disertai senyuman, "kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak?"

"Lanjutkan," gerutuku, menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung.

"Jadi, sewaktu tiba liburan musim panas kelas tiga, ayahku memanggilku seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini, kemudian dia mempertemukanku dengan Miyako-san. Dia bilang dia telah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan Miyako-san akan menjadi pendampingnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal. Lalu segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Mereka menikah. Setelahnya, aku kembali ke Kyoto untuk meneruskan sekolah."

"Begitu saja?"

"Begitu saja."

"Benar-benar tidak ada apa pun lagi?" Yang aku ingin tahu adalah kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita. Mungkin aku memang tidak pada tempatnya merasa berhak diinformasikan tentang hal ini, tapi setelah bersahabat sekian lama, tidak memberitahuku jadi terasa seperti menyembunyikan suatu rahasia, seakan-akan aku bukanlah teman dekatmu, melainkan hanya kenalan yang tak perlu tahu-menahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada kau dan keluargamu.

Aku ingin bertanya, _kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membagi bebanmu?_ tapi kalimat itu, persis seperti ribuan pertanyaan lain yang kupunya untukmu, tidak pernah keluar.

"Apa?" Kita tiba di bawah deretan pohon ceri rimbun, sinar matahari yang menembus dedaunan sementara angin mengembusnya membuat sebagian wajah dan pundakmu berkelap-kelip. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan ada adegan opera sabun atau yang semacam itu?"

"Biasanya yang terjadi memang seperti itu, kan?" kataku. "Anak usia labil yang tidak setuju orang tuanya menikah lagi mulai membangkang, ada drama keluarga, anak itu melakukan suatu—atau banyak—kesalahan tapi kemudian di akhir dia tersadarkan kalau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi, dan barulah dia bisa berdamai dengan orang tua barunya."

Alismu mengerut. "Memangnya itu yang disebut wajar, ya? Yah, aku berdamai dengan itu, tapi tanpa drama. Tidak ada kejadian semacam itu."

"Lalu yang ada apa? Kau menerima begitu saja?"

"Apa ada hal lain yang seharusnya kulakukan?"

Aku terdiam, kau juga. Aku tidak paham, apakah kau sebenarnya orang yang egois atau tidak, karena terkadang kau bisa begitu semaunya sendiri, namun di waktu lain kau pun sangat menerima karena menurutmu itulah yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Kau bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang kau anggap sudah sepantasnya.

"Mungkin ini masih kurang jelas bagimu, Midorima," katamu, sembari mendudukkan diri di bawah salah satu pohon, menyandarkan punggungmu di batangnya, sementara kudamu terabaikan, tapi hewan itu diam saja. Aku mengikuti. Kita duduk berdekatan, namun diameter batangnya terlalu kecil sehingga kita tidak bisa benar-benar berdampingan, jadi ketika aku juga menyandarkan punggungku, kita memandang ke arah yang sedikit berlainan.

"Saat itu ayahku memanggilku bukan untuk meminta persetujuan. Dia memanggilku dan memberitahuku tentang dirinya dan Miyako-san _hanya_ agar aku tahu. Tidak pernah ada ruang bagiku untuk menyuarakan rasa tidak suka, kalaupun memang ada."

"Apa semudah itu bagimu untuk berdamai dengan keputusan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena itu juga aku tidak tahu perasaanku terhadap Miyako-san."

"Kukira kau tahu segalanya."

"Kau sedang menyindir, Midorima?"

Aku mendengus. Kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau tidak mengetahui perasaanmu—apakah itu artinya kau juga tidak sepenuhnya mengenal dirimu sendiri, dan kau pun selalu berusaha mencari-cari tahu tentang dirimu seperti aku? Kau pernah berkata, segala-galanya dalam duniamu digerakkan dengan logika, jika sesuatu tidak bisa diterima oleh akalmu, maka kau akan kesulitan berfungsi. Maka bila ada yang menghambatmu, kau akan menyingkirkannya. Ketika kau merasakan sesuatu memberati dada, maka kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri tidak merasakannya (yang sampai sekarang pun aku masih heran bagaimana caranya). Bicaramu berbelit-belit ketika memberitahuku tentang hal itu, dan aku merenungkan perkataanmu lama sekali serta berkali-kali, di kamar mandi, di tempat tidur sambil memandangi langit-langit apartemen, di pagi hari sambil sarapan, dan kesimpulanku hanya satu: kau mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri.

Kubayangkan, menjadi dirimu kurang-lebih hanya bertindak dengan akal dan rasionalitas, aku pun seperti itu, karena bukannya cara pikir laki-laki memang seperti itu? Tapi bohong namanya kalau aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa, kadang kala memang apa yang ada di dalam hati menghambat atau menggagalkan kita melakukan sesuatu. Namun kau berbeda, tanpa peduli terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, kau tetap mengerjakannya jika kau merasa itu memang perlu dilakukan; mematuhi ayahmu, memenuhi ekspektasi, menjadi sempurna. Aku tahu karena aku bisa melihatnya dan karena kau selalu jujur; meski kau mengeluh tidak suka, ujung-ujungnya tetap kau lakukan juga.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu lagi? Tapi yang ini mungkin agak kurang ajar."

"Tentu saja," katamu dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Apakah kau bingung menentukan perasaanmu pada Miyako-san, karena jika kau menyukainya, itu akan terasa seperti tidak hormat pada mendiang ibumu?"

Untuk sekejap di bawah bayang-bayang itu, _sekejap saja_ , kukira aku melihat air mukamu berubah. Itu bukan ekspresi yang benar-benar mampu aku artikan. Sekilas, kelebatan di matamu terlihat dingin, lalu berubah-ubah seperti serangkaian film yang acak, ada kepedihan, rindu, marah—begitu kau mengedip, semuanya menghilang. Ketika kau menatapku dalam-dalam dan membuka mulut untuk bersuara, aku bersiap dibentak, namun intonasimu ternyata tetap, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Kujawab kau dengan jujur, "Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, punya orang lain sebagai pengganti ibuku."

Sebut aku teman yang buruk, tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan. Sekali pun, tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku bagaimana rasanya jika suatu hari ada sosok lain, seseorang yang datang dari luar, yang sebelumnya hanyalah _orang asing_ , tanpa hubungan darah, tanpa memori yang dibagi bersama, tanpa ikatan batin. Kemudian tiba-tiba orang itu menjadi ibuku. Aku, kalau ditempatkan dalam situasi yang sama denganmu, mungkin juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap orang itu, apakah aku membencinya karena berhasil menarik hati ayahku—atau kalau aku menyukainya, tidakkah itu akan jadi seperti berkhianat pada ibu kandungku?

" _Ibu_ …," ada senyum terkulum di bibirmu ketika kau memalingkan wajah, "mereka itu bukan orang yang bisa digantikan, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku pun berpikir begitu."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyebut Miyako-san sebagai pengganti ibuku, aneh rasanya."

"Baiklah."

Kita terdiam, tapi bukan dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan seperti di ruang duduk kemarin, tidak ada dentangan jam di sini, tidak ada suara jarumnya yang seakan terus menghitung sisa waktu yang kupunya (atau sisa waktu yang bisa kita habiskan bersama-sama), tidak ada yang konstan mengingatkan bahwa kita fana, atau mengolok-olok karena ia bisa abadi sementara suatu saat kau dan aku tidak akan berada di dunia ini lagi. Kupejamkan mata dan kupasang telinga, mendengarkan suara-suara yang mengelilingi kita—kicauan burung, desiran angin, napas kudamu—lalu kuhirup aroma rumput, samar-samar kutangkap juga wangi tubuhmu.

Kemudian sesuatu terlintas di kepalaku begitu saja. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang meski aku mati-matian menahannya, tetap juga terasa terlalu mengganjal jika tidak disuarakan. Entah apakah ucapanku akan membantu, namun akhirnya kukatakan juga, "Aku rasa Miyako-san orang yang baik."

Kau melirikku lagi, dengan cara itu—ujung mata yang berkilat—sebelum mengembalikan pandanganmu ke tempat semula. "Oh, kau belum tahu dia yang sebenarnya."

Aku menoleh, kaget. "M-maksudmu? Sikap ramahnya tadi malam itu hanya pura-pura?"

"Justru lebih parah," katamu muram, "itu semua sungguhan, dan akan lebih lagi jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih lama. Dari dulu Miyako-san selalu sangat baik terhadapku, dan dia memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia memang benar-benar orang yang berhati baik, Midorima, sampai ke intinya." Kau menengok, mata kita bertemu. Tidak kutemukan apa pun tercermin di manik-manik merahmu saat kau berkata, "Dia bahkan memintaku untuk memanggilnya ibu, kalau aku tidak keberatan."

Aku mengerjap. "Lalu, di mana letak parahnya?"

Ada tiga detik kosong yang mengambang di udara, sebelum sudut-sudut bibirmu tertarik dan kusadari dengan agak terlambat kalau kau sedang tersenyum.

"Yah, aku jadi tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya, kan?"


	3. (bukan) tiga hari

**_(bukan) tiga hari_**

Sepanjang sisa hari itu hingga yang berikutnya, berlalu tanpa terasa. Kau menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dengan menemaniku hampir sepanjang waktu, meski aku berkata kalau tidak harus selalu ditunggui. Namun kau bersikeras, katamu kau memang tidak akan punya kegiatan yang berarti di rumah ini jika aku tidak ada. Tapi mustahil tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di rumah sebesar ini, kataku, jadi tiga hari ini kita habiskan dengan kau mengajariku berkuda, lalu menelusuri buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan lantai dua, main _shogi_ (aku selalu kalah, seperti biasa), berlatih basket (tembakan tiga poinku masih tidak pernah meleset), menggelar konser mini dengan piano dan biola yang pemain serta pendengarnya hanya kita berdua, juga menonton film-film sampai lewat tengah malam di ruang keluarga.

Di sela-sela itu juga ada ada waktu makan bersama dengan ayah serta ibu tirimu, tapi kau terlihat jauh lebih santai dibandingkan dengan malam pertama kita berada di sini. Sekali kau kelepasan menyebutkan soal ibumu, lalu suasananya berubah jadi canggung— _benar-benar_ canggung sampai rasanya kecanggungan itu sesuatu yang menggelayuti udara dan menetes dari langit-langit ruang makan, tapi Miyako-san sungguhan orang yang baik, ia menanggapinya dengan senyuman serta memuji kecantikan Shiori-san di lukisan yang juga kulihat tempo hari. Belakangan aku jadi tahu kalau Miyako-san ternyata hobi melukis, dan ia ingin melukis kalian bertiga—kau, ayahmu, dan dirinya sendiri—dalam sebuah potret keluarga. Oke, baiklah, berarti benar-benar tidak ada masalah dengan ibu tirimu.

Di hari ketiga aku bermalam di rumahmu, karena aku bilang aku tidak berniat kembali ke ruangan yang jam tuanya selalu berdentang setiap setengah jam sekali itu, kita bermain _shogi_ di kamarmu, di atas tempat tidur yang kunilai kelewat luas untuk ditempati sendirian.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka membicarakan hal-hal yang kurang penting, tapi mungkin bertahun-tahun berteman denganmu membuatku ketularan penyakitmu itu juga; membuka obrolan yang tidak penting. Jadi kutanyakan apakah nyaman menempati kasur sebesar ini hanya seorang diri (bukan, aku bukannya khawatir kau kesepian atau apa pun, aku hanya penasaran, tahu kan, seperti yang sering kau katakan—kau penasaran terhadap ini dan itu, meskipun itu tidak penting tapi tetap kau tanyakan juga; nah, aku sekarang sedang melakukan hal yang sama), dan kalau malah bergurau. Kadang-kadang sepi juga, katamu, mau tidur bersama kuda pun ranjang ini tetap terasa luas.

"Bicara soal kuda, maksudmu seperti yang kemarin itu," kataku, "Yukimaru?"

Seperti kebiasaanmu setiap kali mengingat atau memikirkan sesuatu di tengah-tengah percakapan, alismu mengerut. "Yukimaru? Oh, bukan, Yukimaru sudah mati—kapan ya, dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu, seingatku. Yang kemarin itu kuda lain, sama-sama putih sih, tapi aku lupa namanya."

Sekali lagi aku mendapati bahwa kau menyimpan sesuatu dariku, padahal sebelumnya aku kira kau menyayangi hewan itu—cukup menyayangi hingga setidaknya, jika ia mati maka aku akan mendengar beritanya. Tapi rupanya tidak seperti itu, atau mungkin kau memang hanya menganggap aku tidak cukup penting untuk diberitahu. Sama seperti soal Miyako-san. Dan sekarang Yukimaru. Berikutnya apa, kau berkata bakal menikahi seorang gadis yang ternyata telah dijodohkan denganmu sejak kecil?

(Orang bisa menarik ucapan, tapi apakah orang bisa menarik pikiran? Kalau bisa maka aku ingin membatalkan gagasanku yang terakhir itu, karena sekarang aku jadi ngeri sendiri.)

Kau begitu hobi membuka percapakan yang tidak keruan, tentang hal-hal yang nyaris tidak dipikirkan orang lain, sampai-sampai aku pikir kau seharusnya mengambil filsafat saja di universitas dulu. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut dirimu sendiri, kau jarang bercerita, atau malah tidak sama sekali. Kalaupun iya, kau menggunakan cara penyampaian yang bahasanya berbelit-belit itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus membuat dirimu begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Lalu mendadak, sekakmat. Aku kalah, kau menang. Selalu.

Tapi aku akan tetap bermain denganmu, lagi dan lagi, tidak peduli betapa pun usahaku terkesan sia-sia karena kau tidak terkalahkan. Aku akan terus berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan itu yang pernah kau bilang selalu kau sukai dariku. Bagaimanapun, pada awalnya pertemanan kita memang dibangun di atas sesuatu yang seperti ini, di masa-masa SMP dulu, ketika hanya aku yang sadar akan keberadaan dirimu yang lain, sebelum ia mewujud dalam sosok yang sebelah matanya bersinar keemasan. (Sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ketika kau terdiam sendiri, apakah kau memang benar-benar sedang berbicara dengannya?)

Kau menyapu permukaan papan, bidak-bidaknya berhamburan ke atas _bedcover_. Kemudian kita menyusunnya lagi, satu per satu, persis anak-anak yang bermain di pantai; kita membangun benteng pasir, lalu merubuhkannya, setelah itu kita menyusunnya kembali, begitu terus, berulang-ulang, layaknya detikan jam yang tidak pernah berhenti.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Maaf?" Bukan jenis maaf yang diucapkan karena kesalahan, tapi lebih ke: _maaf, rasanya aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas_. Aku mengangkat wajah, kau melakukan gerakan yang sama. Mungkin karena melihat raut bingungku, kau berkata lagi, "Aku belum mengucapkannya, kan, terima kasih?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memenuhi permintaan egoisku; menemaniku ke sini." Kau melirik papan ketika mengatur bidak yang terakhir, kemudian menatapku lagi. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, terkadang aku sangat egois dan konyol, ya, juga menyusahkan, padahal ini sama sekali bukan masalahmu, dan pasti membuatmu sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi kau tetap mau menurutiku, bahkan sampai merelakan cutimu terpakai juga. Jadi, terima kasih untuk itu."

Aku mendengus, otomatis menaikkan kacamataku. "Kalau soal cuti kerja, bukannya aku melakukannya untukmu atau apa, ya, itu untuk diriku juga, sayang kalau cuti tahunanku tidak pernah diambil." Dalam hati, aku meringis, siapa sih sebenarnya yang sedang berusaha kubohongi? Diriku sendiri saja bukan. Jangankan yang seremeh cuti, apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu.

Tidak pernah kunyatakan, tapi aku sebenarnya suka sekali ketika melihatmu menahan senyum seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, ujung-ujung bibirmu tertarik sedikit, pipimu terangkat sedikit, dan matamu yang berbinar menyipit, juga sedikit. "Ya pokoknya, terima kasih, Midorima."

"Sama-sama. Aku jalan duluan, ya?"

"Silakan."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku setelah menggerakan pion.

"Yang ini pertanyaan kurang ajar juga atau bukan?"

Saat melihatku tergagap, kau tertawa pelan. "Cuma bercanda kok. Tentu saja boleh."

Aku menaikkan kacamata lagi (bukan, bukan gugup, yang sudah lama mengenakan kacamata pasti mengerti, ini adalah kebiasaan yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dihindari kalau kau punya lensa yang bertengger di batang hidungmu). "Malam itu, apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan?"

"Kapan, yang setelah makan malam di hari pertama itu?"

"Iya, yang itu."

"Oh," katamu, menggerakan jenderal emas, "itu, kami membicarakan alasan sebenarnya ayahku memanggilku ke sini. Giliranmu."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Dua hal, sebenarnya," kau menegakkan punggung, terlihat seperti ingin bersandar tapi urung ketika teringat kita sedang bermain di atas tempat tidur, "yang pertama, ayahku mau semi-pensiun. Yang kedua, aku disuruh mencari pendamping."

" _Pendamping_?"

"Iya, pendamping. Kau tidak akan bertanya soal ayahku, nih?"

"Pendamping apa?" Aku menelan ludah. Mendadak merasa seluruh semesta telah berkonspirasi untuk menjadikan pemikiranku yang tadi kenyataan. "K-kenapa ayahmu mau pensiun—semi-pensiun?"

"Pendamping hidup, tentu saja," katamu, dengan nada kalau aku baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang konyol, "apa lagi? Ah, jadi entah kapan terjadinya, tapi pokoknya dia sudah memutuskan kalau ia mau semi-pensiun, memberikan seluruh perusahaan keluarga yang ada padaku, lalu pindah bersama Miyako-san ke Lyon, sambil sesekali mengawasi cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana."

"Jadi maksudnya, kau disuruh menikah?" Ada sesuatu yang seperti menyangkut di tenggorokanku, aku berdeham. "Lyon… Prancis? Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"Tepat sekali, aku disuruh menikah," katamu, "jangan bengong dong, bidakmu belum bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi."

Aku tersadar, kemudian setelah aku menjalankan pion, kau melanjutkan, "Iya, Prancis, memang jauh, ya? Begini," ucapanmu disela gelak pelan, "tahu tidak, Lyon itu tempat orangtuaku menghabiskan waktu paling banyak sewaktu mereka bepergian ke Eropa untuk bulan madu dulu, karena ibuku—maksudnya ibu kandungku, sangat menyukai kota itu. Nah, sekarang ayahku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota itu—tempat dia memiliki banyak kenangan _indah_ dengan ibuku—bersama istri _keduanya_." Kau tertawa lagi. "Lucu, kan?"

Memang kedengarannya agak bodoh, tapi aku sempat terbengong-bengong dulu sebelum bisa meludahkan respon, "Aku kadang masih tidak bisa memahami selera humormu, lho." Karena, satu perbedaan lagi di antara kita berdua, aku tidak selalu menganggap ironi itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi mau berapa kali pun aku memberitahumu bahwa ada ironi-ironi yang tidak patut dijadikan bahan tertawaan, tetap saja leluconmu buruk. "Lalu, yang soal menikah itu, kau sudah punya calon?"

"Dibilang punya calon pun sebenarnya belum, ya, hanya saja kalau sudah urusan bisnis, yang seperti itu tidak akan sulit dicari. Paling juga nanti ada yang mengatur perjodohan." Kau mengulurkan tangan untuk menggerakan bidakmu, dan betapa aku harus menahan diri agar tidak menangkap lengan itu dan menarikmu ke dalam dekapanku.

"Perjodohan, ya."

"Iya, perjodohan yang dengan putri pewaris perusahaan lain, semacam itulah. Perjodohan yang pasti akan diatur dengan sangat baik" kau menekuk lutut dan meletakkan dagumu di sana, "yang juga, sayang sekali, harus kutolak."

"Tolak?"

"Berapa lama sih kita saling mengenal, tiga hari?" Alismu terangkat sebelah ketika memandangku. "Tentu kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang tidak kumau."

"Bukannya kau tipe orang yang melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, mau suka ataupun tidak?"

"Seringnya memang begitu, tapi bukan selalu," matamu yang semerah rubi beralih ke papan lagi, "lagi pula ini tidak diwajibkan kok, ayahku hanya bilang kalau aku telah berada di usia yang tepat untuk mencari pasangan, itu saja. Tumben ya dia memberi petuah sungguhan, biasanya kan hanya mengingatkanku kewajiban untuk selalu jadi yang nomor satu, seperti sepantasnya seorang Akashi—atau yang semacam itulah."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Aku menaikkan kacamata, sekali, dua kali, sebelum menggerakkan bidak raja.

"Sekarang, ya aku akan menikmati waktuku denganmu." Kau tertawa. Aku membetulkan letak kacamata untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam setengah menit terakhir.

"Jangan konyol ah, maksudku tentu sehabis ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang omongan ayahmu itu?"

Kau menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum menjawabku dengan lebih jelas, "Aku akan mengambilalih perusahaan, kali ini seperti yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja." Ujarmu sembari menjalankan sebuah pion.

Salah satu hal yang sangat kusukai darimu adalah, kau seseorang pekerja keras.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, namun sebenarnya setelah lulus kuliah, kau tidak pernah meminta satu yen pun pada ayahmu, apalagi langsung menjadi bos di salah satu perusahaan milik keluargamu. Kau melamar kerja ke perusahaan lain, tanpa menggunakan koneksi ataupun pengaruh nama Akashi, mulai dari bawah, benar-benar merangkak ke atas dengan usahamu sendiri, keluar dari zona nyaman dan mencari pengalaman seorang diri. (Meski pada saat yang sama, kau selalu tahu bahwa suatu hari kau harus meninggalkan posisi hasil dari keringatmu sendiri itu, demi menjalankan perusahaan keluarga yang akan diwariskan padamu.)

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah bocah manja yang duduk-duduk saja sembari menunggu dilimpahi harta, kau melewati segala macam rintangan di bawah sejuta tekanan hanya untuk tiba di saat ini. Adakah orang lain yang bisa melihat serta menghargai itu?

"Lalu soal pasangan itu?"

"Itu urusan belakangan, tidak usah dicari nanti juga dapat sendiri. Pada akhirnya sebagian besar dari kita pasti akan menikah juga, kan? Hanya waktunya saja yang berbeda-beda."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Seiring dengan permainan di papan yang terus berlanjut, pikiranku pun terus berlayar. Ke banyak hal, mulai dari pertemuan pertama kita di gimnasium Teikou, lusinan sore yang kita habiskan untuk bermain _shogi_ berdua, masa-masa SMA saat kita terpisah, satu-dua pertandingan ketika kita pernah menjadi lawan, serta waktu yang kita habiskan di perkuliahan (lucu, bagaimana takdir membuat gedung fakultas kita begitu berdekatan).

Pikiran-pikiran itu dipenuhi dirimu secara pribadi juga, tentang cara berpikirmu yang masih sangat sulit untuk kupahami, tentang keluargamu, tentang kau yang bisa begitu tertutup dan menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Jika saja saatnya tepat (meski aku tidak yakin kapan waktu itu akan tiba, terlebih lagi karena sekarang kau mulai memikirkan tentang menikah), aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyimpan sesuatu darimu, hanya satu, yaitu tentang perasaanku.

Ya, Akashi, aku mencintaimu.

Kau tidak pernah sadar karena aku tidak pernah menyatakannya, tidak pernah tahu karena aku memang tidak pernah berterus terang—atau, kau justru sebenarnya lebih paham, tapi hanya berpura-pura tidak peka, karena tidak mau menyakitiku sebab kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku dengan cara yang sama. Mendengar kalau kau akan bersama orang lain, rasanya benar-benar menohok, meski aku tidak berhak begitu karena kita memang bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman, dan itu bukanlah hubungan yang cukup untuk bisa ikut campur ke kehidupan cinta masing-masing, sama sekali tidak cukup.

Tapi, perasaan ingin memiliki tetaplah ada. Aku bukan orang mulia di film-film itu yang sanggup merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Kalaupun kau punya seseorang nanti, tentu tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita. Aku tetap akan memenuhi permintaan-permintaan egoismu, mengikuti percakapan-percakapanmu yang topiknya selalu aneh, juga main _shogi_ meski yang menantiku hanyalah kekalahan-kekalahan. Aku pun bukan orang yang puitis apalagi dramatis, aku tidak akan bilang sinar matahariku menghilang jika kau tidak bersamaku, juga aku tidak akan bilang tak bisa bernapas jika kau tidak ada, dan bisa dipastikan kalau jantungku pun akan tetap berdetak bahkan tanpamu. Tapi mungkin maknanya, makna dari semua itu, dari kehidupanku sendiri, dan segala-galanya yang ada di duniaku, yang akan hilang jika kau tidak ada di sini (tapi tetap itu tidak akan pernah menjadi alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk mengakhiri hidup—aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak dramatis, dan yang jelas aku tidak konyol).

Dusta namanya jika aku bilang aku tidak akan merasakan kepedihan tetap berteman denganmu seperti itu. Aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ini sejak masa-masa kita sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin hilang karena hal sesederhana— _katakanlah_ , kau resmi bersama orang lain, meskipun dari awal aku tahu aku tidak punya harapan. Menyedihkan? Memang. Maka karena itu juga aku tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu.

Jadi aku hanya bungkam, seperti yang selalu aku lakukan, dan menggerakan pion, berusaha membuat permainan kita terus berlangsung, seperti aku yang akan terus menjalani hidup bahkan jika suatu hari kau menjadi milik orang lain, sama seperti detikan jam yang akan terus berputar tidak peduli berapa banyak pun manusia putus asa yang memohon-mohon, meminta momen dibekukan agar mereka bisa selamanya bersama orang-orang yang terkasih.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyamu, memecah keheningan dan mengaburkan pemikiranku. "Sudah lama aku menyimpan ini, tapi kupikir ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk memberitahumu."

"Tentu saja," kali ini aku yang benar-benar ingin tertawa karena ironimu, "dan kau kan memang selalu aneh."

Tawamu keluar dalam bentuk setengah dengusan, kemudian kau menurunkan lututmu dan duduk bersila. "Aku ini sebenarnya pengecut."

" _Hah_?"

"Kok _hah_? Kau punya respon yang lebih bagus, tidak sih?"

Aku berdeham. "Ya kalau kau mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu, tentu saja siapa pun akan berkata ' _hah_ '. Jadi, kau pengecut. Tapi aku yakin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou Perkasa ternyata seperti itu. Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

"Aku pengecut ya berarti aku pengecut. Ada banyak hal yang kutakutkan," katamu, memain-mainkan bidak benteng di tangan, "tentang kembali ke rumah ini, misalnya, kalau ayahku memanggil seperti ini, aku tahu ada hal yang sangat serius yang ingin dia bicarakan. Dan aku takut mengetahuinya, takut mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup menerima, dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak sanggup melakukan sesuatu."

" _Dia_ akan mengambilalih dan mengerjakannya untuk kalian berdua," kataku, dan kau mengangkat wajah, menatapku dalam-dalam hingga aku ngeri akan melihat kelebatan emas di mata kirimu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Ya." Katamu, datar. "Aku jarang membahas ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau _dia_ masih ada, di suatu tempat di dalam sini."

"Aku tahu." Aku menyilangkan lengan. "Kadang-kadang memang masih kentara."

Kau mengerjap. "Masa?"

"Bagiku, ya, Akashi yang absolut itu masih suka kelihatan."

"Oh."

Rasanya ingin kuacak-acak helaian merahmu, setengah karena gemas, setengahnya lagi karena frustrasi. "Berapa lama sih kita saling mengenal, tiga hari? Tentu saja yang seperti itu aku pasti tahu."

"Jangan mengembalikan kalimatku begitu, menjengkelkan, tahu."

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, kau juga tahu ya kalau itu tadi bukan inti pembicaraanku."

"Pasti tahu." Aku membetulkan letak kacamata lagi.

"Midorima, kalau begitu kau juga tahu kan kalau aku hanya mengaku begini di depanmu?"

"Ya, mana mau kau mengaku takut di hadapan orang lain."

"Nah, jadi aku ini sebetulnya pengecut, tapi kalau aku bersamamu, aku jadi tidak begitu takut, itu pula alasanku membawamu ke sini," kau mengedip, sedetik lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, dan di momen itu aku seakan melihat setiap rincian di kelopak serta bulu matamu, "karena aku sudah bilang kan, kau membuatku nyaman."

"A-apa yang sedang kau coba katakan, sih?"

"Bahwa aku sangat menghargai pertemanan kita dan eksistensimu? Kau ini terkadang lamban juga, ya."

"Itu karena bicaramu berbelit-belit," aku mengalihkan perhatian ke papan, namun sudah lupa siapa yang jalan terakhir kali, "sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Entah, coba kau ingat-ingat."

"Kalau aku memang bisa mengingat kan pastinya tidak akan kutanyakan padamu."

Aku mendengus, kau tertawa, seringnya memang seperti itu, dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, aku bertanya ulang pada diriku mengapa aku bisa sampai jatuh untuk orang yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu. Tawamu yang renyah dan pelan memantul, menggema di gendang telingaku, mirip seperti dentangan jam di ruangan itu, bedanya aku sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suaramu, meskipun sama-sama menjengkelkan. Malah rasanya, aku lebih suka ketika kau tertawa seperti sekarang dibanding diam dan berbicara pada dirimu sendiri, karena ada batasan yang tak terlihat antara kau dan aku ditambah dirimu sendiri; kalian bisa menyeberang ke sisi ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencapai dunia itu. Saat kau tertawa, rasanya kau berada di dunia yang sama denganku, dan aku bisa bahagia dalam perasaan semu bahwa kita bersama-sama.

Hingga ruangan itu kembali sunyi, masih belum ada yang menggerakkan bidak. Biasanya kau yang suka memecah keheningan, tapi kali ini aku ini aku ingin mengambil peran itu.

"Akashi."

"Ya?"

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya ada ataupun tidak ada aku di sini, tidak akan ada bedanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada bedanya."

"Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?" Karena kau adalah seseorang yang terlalu kompeten, kalau ada orang yang sanggup hidup sendirian saja, itu pasti kau, Akashi Seijuurou, sebab kau mampu melakukan segala-galanya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kalaupun aku tidak menemanimu, kau akan _tetap_ berada di sini, _tetap_ bersikap dengan sempurna, dan _tetap_ menuruti ayahmu, benar?"

"Benar sih."

"Aku hanya akan menanyakan ini sekali lagi," aku membetulkan letak kacamata, menatapmu serius, sepenuhnya mengabaikan papan di hadapan kita, "tidak usah sok mengelak dengan alasan kau takut atau apalah, kau sendiri yang bilang, kita tidak hanya saling mengenal selama tiga hari, dan belasan tahun sudah cukup bagiku untuk tahu, bahwa kau punya alasan lain memintaku ke sini."

"Baiklah, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, ya."

Andai saja itu memang benar. "Jadi?"

"Jadi," kau membalas tatapanku, aku menyukai matamu sekaligus tidak, karena manik-manik merahmu itu seperti gula cair lengket yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat permen apel; menarik perhatian, mengunci, dan menjerat; sulit sekali memalingkan muka dari mata itu, "semua yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, kalau kau tidak ada di sini, aku akan tetap menemui ayahku, tetap bertahan di meja makan yang canggung itu, dan tetap menurutinya untuk mencari pendamping.

"Bedanya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan yang terakhir dengan sempurna." Kau melipat tangan di pangkuan. "Dari awal pun aku sebenarnya sudah tahu alasannya memanggilku ke sini—meskipun aku tidak menebak yang soal semi-pensiun itu—karena hal tentang pendamping hidup ini telah beberapa kali disinggung. Lusa ayahku akan menengok rumah lama di Kyoto dulu, sebelum semua berkas diurus dan dia serta Miyako-san benar-benar pindah."

Ada jeda, dan aku menggunakannya untuk bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingin mengenalkan calon pendampingku secara resmi dulu sebelum mereka berangkat, dan kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat, tapi kalau kau tidak ada di sini, itu jadi tidak mungkin dilakukan, bukan begitu?"

* * *

Ada diam melingkupi seluruh ruangan, lama. Lalu ada dentangan, tapi bukan dentangan jam, itu suara jantungku sendiri yang menggema di telingaku. Selama beberapa detik pertama, sebelum aku sadar kalau organku itu sudah berbunyi lebih keras dari jam mana pun, sebelum aku menyadari juga ada rasa hangat yang menjalar jadi panas di wajahku, otakku masih berusaha memproses perkataanmu. Bahkan setelah itu, ketika kau menggeser papan _shogi_ dan mendekatkan dirimu sendiri, lalu menarik sisi-sisi wajahku dengan kedua tangan sambil tertawa, aku masih belum benar-benar paham akan apa yang baru saja kau sampaikan. Atau bahkan ketika di pipimu muncul sedikit rona merah, aku juga masih belum mengerti.

Selanjutnya semua terjadi seperti di dasar laut saja, tahu kan, ketika segalanya melambat dan memberat tapi kau tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu karena kesadaranmu hampir menghilang sepenuhnya akibat kekurangan oksigen. Namun yang jelas, aku menyukai perasaan itu, ketika kau mendekatkan wajah kita dengan jarak yang hampir setipis kertas dan berkata dalam suara serupa bisikan,

"Aku memang orang yang menyusahkan, dan aku juga membuat segalanya jadi rumit, repot-repot aku memintamu datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama," napasmu terasa hangat, "padahal, ya itu, kita tidak baru mengenal selama tiga hari, dan aku sebenarnya bisa saja mengatakannya dengan kasual di suatu sore yang biasa-biasa saja, pada akhir minggu, saat kita bertemu untuk minum kopi atau main _shogi_ di sebuah kafe yang agak romantis. Tapi kalau aku datang dan tiba-tiba berkata, 'Hei, Midorima, aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak SMP', jadinya tidak begitu mengesankan, ya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," entah dari mana aku menemukan suaraku, keluar dengan agak lebih tinggi daripada yang aku maksudkan, tapi yang penting aku berhasil mengucapkan apa yang mau kuucapkan, "aku tidak keberatan kau membuat segalanya jadi rumit, karena kau memang orang yang menyusahkan."

"Aku juga ingin menjadikanmu kepala dari rumah sakit yang akan dibangun keluargaku itu."

"Akan kulakukan itu untukmu."

"Lalu aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan apartemenmu dan pindah ke sini, bersamaku."

"Kalau memang itu maumu, maka dengan senang hati."

"Dan aku mau memanggilmu 'Shintarou' mulai sekarang, jadi kau pun harus memanggil nama depanku."

"Baiklah… S-Sei."

Matamu melebar, penuh ketertarikan sekaligus kegembiraan, seperti anak kecil, tapi kan anak kecil tidak akan memimpin perusahaan, tidak menipu sahabatnya supaya mau menemaninya menginap di rumah lamanya, dan tidak juga berniat mengenalkan seorang pendamping hidup lelaki pada ayahnya sementara dirinya sendiri juga laki-laki.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku juga, kan, _Shin_?"

"Kau pasti tahu," kali ini kuberanikan diriku untuk merengkuhmu, "karena bukan baru tiga hari kita saling mengenal."

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _Dentangan jam yang penuh masa lalu atau suasana meja makan yang canggung, terkadang itu semua masih ada, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku pun tidak masalah lagi jika diingatkan bahwa kita fana, karena kita memang tidak abadi, bukan? Aku hanya lega mulai sekarang bisa mengabiskan sisa hidupku yang tidak kekal ini bersamamu, saling memiliki._

 _Karena itu, Midorima, ujarmu sembari merajut jemari di jari-jariku yang diperban, kita manfaatkan waktu yang masih ada untuk hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya, sekali lagi kita buat tempat ini jadi rumah—benar-benar rumah lho, bukan hanya namanya saja, bagaimana?_


End file.
